Who do i pick?
by ThePen23
Summary: After the strike a old friend returns and causes problems. Jack has to pick, the clover green eyes, the cocolate brown eyes, or the sea blue eyes? Santa Fe, Sarah, or David? please read and review. slash.
1. RETURN

A/N: wrote this half asleep. find any errers please say so. any ideas or charaters welcome. please review

* * *

A black carriage pulled up in front of the Newsboys Lodging House on Dune street. A short girl with sun darkened hair stepped out as five newsies left the lodging house. One had a black cowboy hat and a red bandana, one had dark skin and curling hair, one had a eye patch, the last two looked like brothers, the younger on had a wooden sword the older a blue shirt. They took off their hats.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I'm looking for some friends. Can you help me" she asked pulling down her worn white cowboy hat. It was just as worn as the newsie's black cowboy hat.

"well of course we'll help you" said the one with the blue shirt, " I'm David Jacobs, this is my brother Les" David said pointing at the younger boy, "this is Mush" the dark skinned one, "this is Blink" eye patch, "and Jack Kelly" cowboy hat.

"so who you looking for" Jack Kelly asked.

"ohh. Well I haven't seen them in ….. five years so I can't remember their names but all their nicknames were horrible. They gave me a nickname. Santa Fe. Mine was the best." Santa Fe said. All the boys but the two Jacobs children looked confused. Jack's face broke into a grin.

"Santa Fe" he asked.

"who else you blabbering idiot" she told. He picked her up into and huge hug which Mush and Blink soon joined. Now the Jacobs looked confused.

"Ok. What is going on? The papes ain't gonna sell them self's. We have to go" David said.

"oh. Sorry. Santa Fe this is David and Les. David, Les this is Tara Gammon or Santa Fe. Her father will own the sun when her grandfather dies" Jack said. Les grinned.

"well I'm moving back. Grand Daddy doesn't even have a week" Santa Fe said sadly.

"you should tell you Father to get Bryan Denton back here. Now" David said.

"why" she asked. She looked like a newsie David noted as they walked to the distribution center.

"because with out him we would have lost the strike. All your grand father did was shipped him away" Mush said sadly.

"Ta, you missed it Racetrack danced on the tables at Tibby's" Blink said calling Santa Fe Ta. Ta is short For Tara.

"Really? Man I wish I could have seen that" she said.

"SANTA FE" Racetrack yelled when he saw her. Instantly she was surrounded by newsies trying to hug, say hi to, talk to, just see, her.

"hey Race I heard that you like to dance on tables now" She laughing.

"Do not" he said pouting. David watched as his only true friends talked with their old friend. Seems like the Jacobs children won't be missed. They are going to tell the newsies at lunch that tomorrow they will be going back to school.

* * *

A/N:noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Davidddddddddd! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. NEWS

"WHAT" Racetrack asked looking at the two Jacobs children. They were sitting in Tibby's eating lunch.

"our Papa's arm is healed so tomorrow we're going back to school" David told him. David didn't want to go back and deal the kids there.

"and when were you going to tell us" Blink said. Blink, Mush, Race, and Jack looked mad.

"today at lunch which we did" Les said.

"oh well" Jack said before leaving Tibby's. Santa Fe and David got up to follow him. They turned and glared at each other before Santa Fe sat back down. David ran after Jack.

Jack ran and ran praying tears wouldn't come. Finely he sat down in a ally and wept. He didn't want to lose those eyes. He wanted to be able to turn while selling and look in to those sea blue eyes. He didn't know why he wanted the sea blue eyes and not the clover green eyes he hasn't seen in five years or the chocolate brown eyes of the girl he was dating. He did want those eyes but not as much as the sea blue ones.

"no I can't have those feelings for him. It's not right" he told him self. Aloud.

A very sleepy David Jacobs pasted a ally that had crying coming from it. He was about to past it when he heard "no I can't have those feelings for him. It's not right". It was Jack. He walked into see Jack wipe away his tears and stand up.

"Jack are you okay" David asked. Jack's head snapped up to look at him.

"does it look like I'm okay Davey" Jack said before walking away. David went back to Tibby's to get Les and then they went home.


	3. FAMILY

Jack, Santa Fe, Race, Mush, and Blink waited outside the school the Jacobs went to. They remembered every time one of the Jacobs ran into a kid from school. They always ended up with small cuts from rocks being thrown at them. Always. Because they were Jewish. The last bell rang as the Jacobs walked out. David had a black eye, Les had a spilt lip, and Sarah had a cut on her cheek but still they held their heads high. Two **very** built boys stepped in front of them blocking their path.

"Where do you think you're going" the blond one asked.

"Home" said Les walking around them, or at least he tried but the blond pushed him down.

"Don't touch him" David said helping Les up. Race (who had a soft spot for Les almost everyone did but not like Race) made a move forward but Jack stopped him saying "Wait, I want to see what happens". The Jacobs moved to leave but were pushed again. Jack was getting mad. Very mad. David look at the blond.

"Do not touch me or my family Don" he spat. David looked mad. No had ever seen him that mad not even when Jack scabbed.

"Or what? You going to tell a teacher? Or even better you going to tell you street trash friends" Don asked.

"No" David said before he punched Don in the face. The red head punched David in the gut.

"You're so big and strong. Weaklings" Sarah said punching him in the gut. The rest was a blur. Les, Sarah, and David fighting together. Soon Les and Sarah were on the ground.

"Race, Santa Fe get Les and Sarah. Every one else come with me" Jack said running for Don. Jack, Blink, and Mush along with David quickly took Don and the red head boy down. Jack leaned down and whispered "Touch my family again and you'll take a trip down the East River" in Don's ear. The Newsies and the Jacobs left laughing. The kids just watched as the Jews and some street trash soaked the meanest kids in the school and leave **laughing.**

"Why did you guys show up" Sarah asked.

"Because you guys are family. We watch out for our family" Jack said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well anyways, thanks" David said.

"Don't worry. It's no biggie" Race said.

"Jack, what did you say to Don and Max" Les asked.

"I said 'Touch my family again and you'll take a trip down the East River'" Jack told him.

"JACK" David and Sarah said at the same time hitting him.

"OWWW" Jack said laughing.

"The sad part is that he can make it happen too" Race said smiling. He was thinking about Spot. Again.

"Let's go to Medda's. She'll fix us up" Blink said. Mush sighed. They all knew how he knew that. They walked to Medda's. Race carried Les because one of the kids kicked his ankle and now he couldn't walk on it. They went though the back way. Blink went first.

"Who did you in rage this time" Medda asked as everyone else walked in.

"No, it's more like **who in raged me" Blink said. **

"**OH DEAR! Who did this" she demeaned taking Les from Race.**

"**Don and Max" Sarah said, "but we fought back".**

"**Good for you. I'll take it they came to your rescue" Medda said jerking her head at the Newsies.**

"**Yeah. Les and David can fight pretty good. Les would have been fighting longer if Max hadn't kicked his ankle. He can't walk on it" Sarah told her. Everyone stared till Medda touched Les's ankle. He screamed bloody murder. Race went to his side to teach him poker (to distract him). Sarah and Santa Fe helped Medda. Mush and Blink were watching one of the shows, when Jack and David went outside.**


	4. TALKS IN BROOKLYN

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING ON FANFICTION BECAUSE I'M GOING ON STRIKE ALONG WITH OTHER WRITERS. FOR UP DATES LOOK FOR SHOULDBEROSE ON LIVE JOURNAL. FOR MORE INFO GO TO MY PROFILE FOR A LINK TO A WEBSITE THAT'LL EXPLAIN WHY.  
**A/N:don't own them wish i did.

* * *

"Jack what did Race mean when he said 'The sad part is that he can make it happen too'" David asked.

"It means I can make I happen" Jack said walking into a ally. David followed.

"How" David asked. They sat down.

"I know some people" he said.

"Whatever" David sigh letting it drop. They let a comfortable silence drop around them.

"Jack! David! We're leaving!" Race yelled from the door.

"Coming" Jack yelled back standing up. David stood.

"Jack come here" he said. David was at the back with Jack near the mouth. Jack shrugged and walked over. Race appeared at the mouth of the ally. Him and David shared a look then he left. Jack was positive David had came to a conclusion but to what he did not know. David grabbed him.

"DAVID! JACK!" Sarah screamed.

"What" Jack screamed right back.

"We are leaving" she yelled back.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up" David yelled.

"Whatever" Sarah said. Jack raised a eyebrow. David closed his eyes scared about what he was about to do. He leaned in and kissed Jack. It was short but it got the meaning across. David ran out of the ally leaving Jack dazed. Everyone looked at him as he ran past.

"Mush" Race said. They shared a look then he took off after David.

"Blink, take everyone back to the lodging house. We'll be back later" Race said before running off to find Jack.

Later

When Race found Jack he was sitting in a ally rocking back and forth, thinking.

"Jack get up. We need to talk" Race said kicking Jack. Jack looked at Race. Race picked him up then dragged him off to Brooklyn.

Meanwhile

"Mush I can't go back" David said again.

"Fine. Then come to Brooklyn with me" Mush said.

"No" David said. Mush bended down and picked David up and walked towards Brooklyn.

Later

Spot was laying on his bed reading the book Race got him for Christmas last year when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Spot called.

"Spot open the damn door" Race said from the other side. Spot closed his book and put it away before opening the door.

"ah! Why the hell is he here" Spot said jumping back in surprised at a very sorrow looking Jack Kelly in Race arms.

"Just help me" Race snapped. They moved Jack to one of the chairs when the was another knock at the door.

"That must be Mush and David" Race said moving towards the door. He opened the door and moved so that mush and a fighting David could get though.

"How long has he been fighting you" Race asked looking worried.

"The whole time" Mush said dropping David.

"Oh my god! David are you alright" Jack asked dropping next to David. Race close the door.

"I'm fine. You don't have to pretend to be worried, or to care, but don't leave Les and Sarah" David said in a defeated tone.

"Who says I'm pretending? Who says I don't care? Who says I'm leaving?" Jack asked helping David up. Mush sat in front of the door, Jack and David in some chairs, and Spot and Race on Spot bed whispering.

"I do because you can't still like me after that" David told him.

"But I do" Jack said.

Mush not minding that his friends were gay wanted not to listen to them because it's their business was trying to block it out a book hit his head. He looked up.

"Read but ruin it and die" Spot told him. He nodded.

"How can you" David asked him.

"Because I…I…I…" Jack stuttered.

"Freaking A. He loves you now shut up and get" Spot said. Everyone stared. Then Race began to laugh uncontrollable.

"Breath you moron" Spot said.

"Can't ….. stop" Race said as Jack and David went back to talking and Mush back to Spot's book.

"Don't make me" Spot said. Race had stopped but was breathless.

"I dare you" Race said staring into his eyes. Now everyone went back to watching them. Spot didn't know but Race did.

"Fine" Spot said before kissing Race. Race pulled Spot down on top of him deeping the kiss. Spot didn't pull away like they thought he would because he was **kissing** his best friend. In the end it was Race that pulled away. No one could stop looking at them.

"What you looking at" Spot snapped. Jack for thee life in him could not help laughing at that moment. Race was laughing too. Jack's and Race's laughs together sounds like Santa's ho ho ho laugh which made David laugh. And David has a really girly laugh that made Mush laugh. Spot was pissed. They were laugh at him and he didn't know **why**!

"STOP LAUGHING NOW" Spot yelled. Only Race didn't stop. Spot pushed him off the bed. That made mush break out in giggles.

"I wouldn't laugh Mush. Race is really the only safe one and not even he's completely safe" David said. That made Spot even more confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Spot was cut off.

"Deep breaths Spotty" Race told him. He took ten deep breaths and began again.

"What are you guys talking about" he asked when some poor sap knocked on the door. Mush moved and Spot went to the door.

"What do you want" Spot asked the red head. The red head's eyes widen.

"Nothing. Sorry to disturber you and your company" he turning around.

"Window" Mush said. Jack nodded. Mush grabbed the red head and pulled him in. He threw the boy on the ground. Race stood and closed the door. Spot looked confused. Jack bent down too talk to the boy.

"I swear I'll never touch your family again. I swear to god never" Max said.

"Max why are you here" David asked him.

"I came to talk to my leader" Max said.

"Spot you in charge of this kid" Jack asked.

"Yep. Hey Bull, I never knew your name was Max" Spot said. Max looked scared.

"How long he been your Newsie" Mush asked.

"Two years" Spot said. David then became livid. He picked Max up, opened Spot's door and threw him down the stairs.

"Why did you throw him down the stairs" Spot asked.

"He has made my life a living hell all my life. That person has no soul. That person goes around and kicks ten year olds in the ankle so hard that they can't walk" David said glaring at Spot.

"What ten year old did he do this to" Spot asked.

"Les" Race told him. Spot left the room.

"YOU TOUCH THEM AGAIN AND IT'S DOWN THE EAST RIVER! GET OUT OF MY LOGDING HOUSE!" Spot screamed.

"That's **two **people who said touch them and it's down the East River" Mush said.

"That's kind of funny" Race said.

"It is but before we laugh we have to tell Spot or at least leave him a note" Jack said.

"Tell me what" Spot said from the door.

"That you're the second person to say touch them and go down the East River today" David said before brushing out laughing. Everyone began to laugh.

* * *

A/N:review


	5. Read!

**For all of you who don't know who Lord Kelvin is or why I will no longer update on this site. I expect this story to be taken down due to this A/N. Please find me on live journal as Should be rose.  
**

**!Important!**

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I want to fight back and stop this

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.**


End file.
